Awakening of the Sun and Moon
by sakuramoon22
Summary: A young boy and girl are reborn as the spirit of the sun and moon, Rapunzel and Jack. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights. Characters inspired by Tangled and Rise of the Guardians.

This was inspired by multiple youtube videos on the Sun and Moon concept and then rebirth into Jack and Rapunzel. Since I'm new to the Big Four fandom, I did not know who originated the concept or if this story has been done before-if so, then this is just another written piece added to the mix. This may be a first chapter or may be a one-shot that will be open-ended, as I feel I will be busy this semester.

The boy was out in the middle of the lake. "Come on, hurry up! You're missing out!" His playful grin enticed the girl to cautiously skate toward the boy a few more steps than what she was comfortable with. "It seems dangerous. I don't think it's frozen over yet," she pouted and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Oh you never have any fun. You know it's not dangerous if you skate faster!" He turned around and goaded her to skate forward. She skated a few steps closer towards him. "Maybe you're right," she sighed and relaxed a little. She skated cautiously ever closer to him, but he continued to tease her by skating backwards further away.

"Oh you don't play fair." The girl pushed some of her short brown hair toward her neck in exasperation.

The boy laughed and began to skate toward her. "You're just about at the middle now. See, it's not so scary." The girl looked around. They were far from the edge of the lake and well past the middle. She relaxed and began to laugh. "You're right!" she beamed and her posture straightened. The sight of her bright smile made him blush, and he looked away quickly.

The boy ruffled his brown hair and after a few awkward seconds cleared his throat and looked at the sky. "So…it seems like it's going to be a full moon tonight. Are you looking forward to it?"

The girl was unfazed by his awkward change of subject and giggled. "Of course! It's my favorite time of the year. I remember when we were kids we would listen to all the old folktales of the moon guardian coming down because it was the longest time of night, so he would be able to be on Earth and search for his lost love." Her cheeks flushed a soft pink, and she gave him a knowing look. "But he never found her because she was the sun who was always disappeared with the night."

"That's all stories for kids. You know it's all about the food and the parties," he teased. They both skated side by side, and a cool breeze ruffled their brown coats. Suddenly they heard a crunching sound. The girl looked horrified as her eyes darted to her skates. The ice was cracking beneath her.

"The ice isn't strong here." Her green eyes filled with terror. "What should I do?" Her knees trembled and her left skate slid behind her, but another crack suddenly appeared. She gasped and stood still.

"No, it's okay. Just stay where you are!" The boy began to search for something to help. He saw a long stick within reach and bent toward it to grab it. More of the ice beneath his feet began cracking. "You just stay calm, ok? Trust me, you're going to be ok." He looked at her to reassure her. She nodded, but her expression was still frightened.

"Here, just grab to this stick and I'll pull you to the thicker ice." She nodded and grasped on. He pulled her quickly just as the ice began to crack and open, and she tumbled onto the side. She weakly pushed herself up to stand, dazed but unharmed.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked, worried about the girl's safety. "Yes, but what about you? Get out of there—" but as she spoke, the ice gave way behind the boy, and he fell backwards into the lake. She reached out her hands to grasp him, but he disappeared under the water.

The ice water enveloped him in darkness. When he opened his eyes, a light shone above the water. He was pulled up like a magnet toward the full moon above him"

Jack Frost opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" Jack Frost gazed into the sky and the moon was shining brightly above him. He did not know how long he had been asleep or awake, and he did not have any memories. His eyes focused on the moon's bright surface and he began to remember…a girl. The moon reminded him there was a beautiful girl, and he loved her. But the moon did not reveal any meaning to that memory.

Jack looked to his bare feet, and the surface beneath was a frozen over lake. _What is it that I'm supposed to remember? Who am I and what am I doing here?_

The moon's reflection glistened on the frozen lake, prompting Jack to look back onto the brightly glowing moon hanging in the sky.

Jack felt the moon spirit's presence, which seemed to tell him he had to find this girl—no matter what. _Who was this girl, and why is she so important?_

Jack picked up a nearby stick and started to walk towards the woods. If he was meant to find this girl, he should start in town. He quickly realized he had the ability to fly, and joyously levitated into the air. Jack laughed in celebration and assured himself that this task would be easy now that he had special powers.

In flight, Jack noticed a town not too far from where he began, with people walking. He landed on the ground and walked toward a group of kids chatting near a community fountain.

"Hey! I'm looking for someone. Can you-" he was cut in mid-sentence as he felt a pressure behind him. Suddenly a woman carrying a basket _walked_ through him. "Come on Joseph, you have to come home with me," the woman called out to one of the children. "I'm coming!" The boy jumped up to join his mother, and the pair walked through Jack.

Jack was startled and gasped. "You can't see me?" He turned around and stared at the mother and child walking away from him. Jack looked down toward his body. He felt real, but he began to question his existence. His face crumpled in frustration, and he grasped his staff with both hands. _What am I?_

Once again, Jack looked towards the sky and was faced with the full moon.

Meanwhile in a tower not too far from the lake, a girl with long blonde hair looked up into the sky at the moon. She hated the winter months because night was so much longer than the day, but her consolation was the full moon. This particular night seemed to glisten brighter, and she couldn't help but feel like the moon was seeking her.


End file.
